Monster!
by DarkDaughter1318
Summary: One Shot! Episode 3X11. What if Klaus wouldn't have agreed to Stefan's demands? What if Stefan really did drive Elena off Wickery Bridge? Would he let her die, and damn her to a life of night? Or once again, would he save her?


I watched as he rolled down his window, and tossed my phone out of it. My mouth fell open.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed. I was at a loss. "Stefan, let me out of this car… Do you hear me? Let me out of the car." He didn't listen. He continued to press the accelerator into the floor, causing the car to speed faster down the winding road. I was so confused. I finally gave up on yelling at him, knowing no matter how much I yelled, he wasn't going to stop the car. Whatever motive he was running on, he wasn't going to let me get in the way. "So, what's the plan Stefan? What's the big move you're making?" I asked. He turned to me.

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer… I'm not gonna let him make himself a new." He said, before averting his gaze back to the road. I didn't understand what that meant, or what I had to do with any of that.

"Then what are you going to do, huh?" I asked, my eyebrows rising slightly. "Are you going to lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?" He turned to me, with a hate so deep in his eyes, that he was almost unrecognizable. It was quite obvious to me now that he really was gone. The switch was off, and fried. He wasn't Stefan anymore… He was a monster.

"Or maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire."

"Stop the car, Stefan." I snapped, my eyes never leaving his face. _He didn't stop. _"STOP THE CAR STEFAN!" I yelled. He looked over at me, meeting my gaze, but saying nothing. He still hadn't stopped. If anything, the car was speeding even faster now. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his phone, and scrolling through something. He clicked on a contact and pressed speaker before laying it on the dashboard. It rang once. I wondered who he was calling.

_Damon? _

"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice." The accent came through clear, _Klaus. _

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus." Stefan said, calmly.

"Well, that's not gonna happen till I get my coffins back." _God, _why couldn't he just do what Klaus said, like the rest of us did. It was what kept us all alive.

"Okay… Well then I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge." Stefan said, smile on his face. I hadn't heard right. He was bluffing. He had to be. My blood ran cold.

"I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her." Klaus told him. It was then; Stefan brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down, bringing his blood to the surface before forcing it to my mouth. I fought against him, but I knew I was no match. The car swerved as we sped down the road. When he pulled his wrist away from me, and took the wheel once again. I coughed as I was finally able to breathe.

"What did you do?" I gasped, not believing what had just happened.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire." Stefan said, no remorse in his voice whatsoever. If anything, he seemed happy with all of this.

"You won't do it." He said, calling Stefan's bluff. Looking at him now, I knew he wasn't bluffing. He'd do anything to take Klaus out, even if it meant killing me. He had no fear of anything anymore, and he was ready to do anything, no matter how high the stakes.

"Really? Try me; because your coffins are next to go." Stefan told him. He pressed the gas pedal harder, speeding up. "Say goodbye to your family Klaus." He threw the car into the next gear and floored it, pushing me back into my seat.

"Stefan, slow down." I begged. "Stefan… Stefan, stop it." Tears were streaming down my face now. There were many times since I'd known Stefan that I thought I would die, but it was tonight that I knew.

"You won't kill her. Your love for her is to strong, Stefan." Klaus said. I was screaming at this point as we started onto the bridge. He looked over at me, and met my gaze. There was a time when he would look at me, and the only thing I saw in his eyes, was love… there was no love here.

"Say good-bye to your blood bag." Stefan told him, before jerking the wheel to the right, sending us off the bridge. The moment the car left the bridge, a blood curdling scream left my lips.

"STEFAN DON'T!" came over the phone before we hit the water. It was the last thing I heard. The impact was bad. I smacked my head against the dashboard, causing everything to go blurry. The water soon began flooding into the car, as the car sank. I was having flashbacks of the night my parents had driven off this bridge. It was ironic that I was going to die here by the very man that saved me from dying here a year or so ago. I began fumbling with the door, trying to get out, but I couldn't do it. I sucked in my last little bit of air before I held my breath, trying to get out. Stefan was gone from my side now. I would die alone… in the very same place my parents died. I beat on the door, trying to force it open. I beat on the window, hoping to break it, but it didn't work. I was stuck. I tried Stefan's door, but it wouldn't budge either. I finally gave up. I felt myself running out of air. I sat back in my seat, and closed my eyes. This was it, and I knew it. I wasn't going to fight it any more. I've fought death time and time again, and this time… I was happily going to let it have me. What more could I do? I could fight it, but what good would that do me when I could give in to it? When I could let it take me on my own terms instead of someone else's. Finally, I couldn't hold my breath anymore, and I opened my mouth, breathing in a lung full of water. It hurt, and I knew it would because it's been in this exact situation once before. I felt myself fading in and out of consciousness. I then felt someone rip the door from beside me. I forced my eyes open to look, to find Stefan. He grabbed me, pulling me from the car, and swimming upward, dragging me with him. When we broke the surface, he carried me back onto the bridge. He sat me up against the railing we'd just gone over, allowing me to cough up the water I'd inhaled. When I was finally able to breathe again, I looked up at him. I pushed myself up off the ground, and stumbled away from him. My head was throbbing from the slam against the dashboard.

"Elena… don't. You need to sit down." He said.

"Don't pretend to care, Stefan. You just tried to kill me." I screamed at him, my voice breaking at the end as the reality of it finally hit me.

"I didn't try to kill you. I was trying to make a point."

"You drove me off the bridge, Stefan. The same bridge my parents died on, the one I almost died on. You saved me that night, and you tried to take me out the same way." I said, my voice carrying to him on the wind.

"I saved you."

"Oh yeah? How long did it take you to realize that you wanted to save me, Stefan? You almost killed me. You tried to kill me." I whispered, tears leaking down my face. He looked almost sympathetic, but his eyes still conveyed so much hate.

"I have to destroy him, Elena. If this was what it took, I was ready to do it."

"And after everything, destroying him is what mattered? The girl you loved? You were ready to kill her to get back at him?"

"Destroying him is all I have left, Elena."

"You had me." I cried, turning my back to him.

"I lost you the moment I left town with him, Elena. You knew that, and so did Damon. All your efforts at saving me were wasted. I couldn't be saved then, and now… I don't want to be."

"You're a monster. You're everything you had me convinced that you weren't. You've never been more like Damon. Ready to risk the lives of people if it means getting what he wants. I thought he was the monster, but I was wrong." I started walking, but before I could get far, my knees gave. Someone caught me though. The moment I felt my hand land on leather, I knew who was holding me.

"Elena." He murmured softly.

"Damon…" I cried, burying my face into his jacket.

"Get her home, Damon." Stefan said, voice emotionless. Damon released me for a second and took my face in his hands.

"One second, and I'll get you home, okay?" I just nodded. He released me, and before I knew it, he flashed over to his brother, grabbing him by the throat. He pinned him against the railing of the bridge.

"If you ever so much as think about laying your hands on her again, you won't have to worry about Klaus, you'll have to worry about me. I'm letting you off easy this time, brother. She's alive… You got lucky. If you ever make the mistake of trying to take her away from me… I will remove you from this Earth." Damon snarled in his face. He drew back and punched Stefan hard, before picking him up, and throwing him off the bridge. I should have cared that he'd thrown him over, but I felt nothing but the throbbing in my head. Damon walked back over to me, but the moment he reached me, the throbbing in my head became too much, and unconsciousness swallowed me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was dry, and warm, and comfortable. This was all wrong; I was supposed to be dead. Oh god, I was a vampire. I opened my eyes to see nothing looked any different.<p>

"Hello there sleeping beauty." Damon murmured, softly. I looked around to see I was in their parlor, laying on the couch, my head in Damon's lap. He ran a hand through my hair, letting his fingers trace my forehead. I winced slightly. "Sorry." He whispered.

"What happened? Did I die?"

"No, you didn't die. Your hearts still beating. You just passed out. You must have taken a hard hit to the head." He told me. I nodded.

"I did." I whispered. I sat up slowly, the room spinning around me. I steadied myself as I sat up straight. I stared into the fire for a second, before coughing.

"You need a drink?" He asked. I nodded. "Alcohol or no alcohol?"

"Anything." I said. He nodded and walked over to the bar, pouring me a glass of what looked like scotch. He brought it over to me, and sat down on the table in front of me. I took a sip before I looked up and met his electric blue eyes. "He tried to kill me, Damon." I whispered, before the tears began flowing.

"I know, Elena."

"He drove me off the bridge, the same bridge my parents died on, the same one I almost died on. Why would he do that?" I cried.

"I don't know, Elena. I don't know. I promise you that he'll never get that close to you again… ever." He said, taking my face in his hands. He laid his forehead against mine, gently.

"He tried so long to protect me from Klaus, and then come to find out; he was almost the one to kill me. It's not Klaus I need protecting from… It's him." I muttered, the words all running together.

"And I will protect you. I promise, I'll never let anything happen to you… ever." Damon murmured.

"I don't know where I'd be without you." I said, repeating something I'd said last night on the porch. He met my gaze for a second, and I watched as his eyes trailed down my face to my lips and back up. He leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to mine, his fingers tracing my face lightly, like feathers on my skin. When he pulled away, he met my gaze.

"I'm always going to be right here."

"I know." I murmured. Before long, there was a knock on the door, and it opened, revealing Klaus. He rushed in, looking at me with a dear in headlight gaze.

"He did it. He really tried to kill her. What happened? How are you still alive?" He asked.

"He drove me off the bridge and saved me last minute." I whispered. "This is your fault. If you would have just done what he said, I wouldn't be in this mess. All you had to do was agree, but no… You had to call his bluff. His switch is off, Klaus. He isn't the Stefan I knew, the Stefan we all loved. He's the monster you turned him into and you let him almost kill me."

"I thought his humanity would get in the way… I had no idea he would-." I cut him off, screaming then.

"He has no humanity, Klaus. He lost that when you forced him to shut it off. You turned him into everything he promised me he wasn't. You want someone to blame for your missing coffins, you want someone to blame for all of this, blame yourself. You created him." I was out of breath, my throat was burning.

"Get out, Klaus." Damon told him. Klaus spared one last look at me, before walking out the door, slamming it behind him. My body was shaking from anger, rage, betrayal, and everything else I was feeling. He sat down on the couch beside me, and pulled me against him, allowing me to cry it out. I'd never felt so weak, and helpless in all my life, because now… I knew there was nothing I could do.


End file.
